Bunny Slippers
by neverland014
Summary: She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away quickly and saw Percy's face, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish's. Annabeth ran for her life. AH/AU. ONESHOT/fluff


**Bunny Slippers**

A/N: just cute Percabeth fluff.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO

* * *

"Yes Mr. Chiron?" A few of her classmates snickered.

"I said..." Mr. Chiron, their Math teacher says, "Would you like to tell the class the square root of pie? I am absolutely positive that you will have the answer Annabeth, you always do"

Mr. Chiron probably meant that to be a compliment because he had this sincere look on his face. But the rest of the class didn't think so. Annabeth heard someone whisper, _Nerd_ and someone fake cough, _Dork_. Annabeth fumed. But she stayed silent, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone. She glanced at Percy, who was looking at her with earnest eyes, so she had to look away or she'd melt, _cheesy as it may sound, she would turn into a pile of Annabeth goo_. She'd had this pitiful little crush on him since they were seven and it just makes her frustrated because she doesn't have the guts to go up and talk to him, even to just say _hello. _She then peeked a glance toward Clarisse's clique of _The Uglies_, as Annabeth liked to call them, and saw that they were trying hard_, not really,_ to keep their laughter in check.

She turned her head again to the front of the class, straightened her shoulders, cleared her throat, and answered the question confidently, not showing any fear or embarrassment. _Even though she was drowning in it on the inside._

"1.77245.." Annabeth didn't get to finish because the lunch bell rang. Signalling the end of class. As everyone started to stand up and gather their belongings, Mr. Chiron was spouting out the homework for that night, which no one seems to be listening to, except for Annabeth of course, who was writing furiously on her notepad.

She didn't notice the wistful glance the green-eyed boy threw at her direction as he left the classroom.

* * *

"Chicken" Nico says while simultaneously making clucking noises at Annabeth.

They were sitting at the back of the bus. Him, Annabeth and their other friend, Rachel Dare.

They've been teasing Annabeth for awhile now. See, it's all because they decided to play a game of truth or dare.

It started out quite innocently. With silly little dares all teenagers come up with. It all went to Tartarus when Rachel dared Annabeth to do the most frightening thing she could think of.

"I dare you to..." Rachel looked around the bus and suddenly her face lit up as if she had just came up with something brilliant, "I dare you to kiss Percy Jackson...ON THE LIPS" she giggled and Nico snickered but Annabeth's face remained stoic, not wanting anyone to know how horrified she truly is on the inside. She was freaking out. _How in Hades could have she possibly found out that I like him?_ she thought to herself.

"No" Annabeth finally replies.

"Annabeth Chase backing out of a dare?" It was Nico speaking now, "never thought I'd live to see the day" he smirked. Annabeth wanted to punch him in the mouth to wipe that ridiculous smirk off his face.

"I...I" she stuttered.

"Oh come on Annabeth! Its just a little peck on the lips, no big deal", Rachel says, then she seemed to backpedal and then grinned mischievously, like the Grinch on Christmas Day, "it wouldn't matter...unless you _really like_ him"

Annabeth can feel her cheeks burning, "I do _NOT_!"

"Well, if it doesn't really matter, then it shouldn't be a problem" Rachel continues, Rachel's been Annabeth's friend for a really long time but right at that moment, she wanted to beat her to a pulp.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, Annabeth said the only logical thing she could think of at the moment, "Fine" she said so with confidence. A moment later, she immediately regretted it, _What were you thinking Chase?!_ she reminisced.

"It has to be done by the end of school tomorrow" Rachel said, she looks to Nico for approval and he nods.

"Okay, okay" Annabeth grumbles.

"This should be entertaining" Nico says.

* * *

Annabeth doesn't get it. She just _doesn't!_ How can one measly boy make her knees buckle, her forehead sweat, and her heart to beat so fast? How? It just doesn't make sense. All of these things shouldn't be happening to her. She's not one of _those_ girls, those girls who fawn over boys like they're some great architectural breakthrough.

_But here you are now dummy, _she thinks. Annabeth's currently standing in an abandoned hallway. It's 3:28 pm, 2 minutes before the designated time Rachel had bestowed upon her. Her palms are sweating so much that she had to wipe them several times on her pants. It was disgusting really, how nervous she is.

Time is probably against Annabeth because as she was wiping her sweaty palms on her thighs, the bell rings. She freezes. She doesn't want to do this anymore. She backs out. _I can't, I can't, I can't!_

All these thoughts races past her and she was absolutely certain that she wasn't going to follow through with their stupid bet anymore. _So what if Nico and Rachel call me a coward? It'd be better than the humiliation of kissing Jackson. _

Annabeth turned and prepared to walk away, as planned, when she bumped into someone. And guess who it is? _Percy-freakin'-Jackson_. Out there, right smack in the middle of the hallway, kids all excited to go home for the weekend, shoving each other to get to the exit door, laughing out loud and sharing their plans for movies, shopping and whatnot.

She didn't know what in _hades _made her do it but she just did because apparently her brain wasn't working properly at the time because she could smell him _(he smelled like the ocean in case you were wondering)_ and the close proximity just messed up her head.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Time seemed to have paused. All the noise in the background stopped and so did her rapidly beating heart.

She pulled away quickly and saw Percy's face, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish's.

Annabeth ran for her life.

* * *

How can one girl make his knees buckle, his forehead sweat, and his heart to beat so fast? How?

Percy isn't familiar with this new and strange feeling… but he likes it.

He doesn't know what possessed him to do this,_ maybe that kiss in the hallway that only lasted for a second (and oh was that the greatest second of his pathetic life). _Maybe something else, he doesn't know.

Right now, the present is what matters most.

He feels incredibly stupid standing there, a single piece of flower in his hands _(gods, he can't even afford to buy more!) _and his most formal clothes that had been hastily removed from the back of his closet.

_Here goes everything._

He rings the doorbell and Annabeth answers the door wearing the cutest pair of bunny slippers he had ever seen.

* * *

A/N: reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
